brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 Fiona (what's your emoji?)
Hello people, Fiona tagged me, so here it is!!! Rules Eveyryone already knows it. My Answers 1) Do you have a phone cover, if yes, how does it looks like? Yes. It's dark blue with a heart made of silver glitters in the middle of it. <3 2) Do you like to be in the nature? Well, kind of. I don't quite like when I'm walking and the grass "touches" my legs, I always had to scratch it xD. 3) Are you more: Swimming pool or sea? I like better in sea, but you know, Czech doesn't have any sea... 4) If you have lego Life, are you more: BSW or Lego Life? If you don't have Lego life, are you more BSW or galleries? Definitely BSW. LEGO Life has many disadvantages - only emoji comments, small quality pictures, a lot of bugs and mistakes... 5) How do you see your holidays? (Busy, chill…) Tons of fun (with you!!!), LEGO, warm and warm and warm!!! And sea. And sightseeing with you in your city!!! <3 <3 <3 6) Did you see the Lego movie 2? If yes, what do you think about it? What's your favourite part? If not, why? Yeah. I loved it. Everything on that movie is awesome. (La-la-la awesooome!!!) I love the part where the star vomits glitters, and then where Lucy tries to learn Emmet how to say "coffee" the dark way. So hilarious. 7) Do you have a Lego Summer 2019 set? Yes - all the Summer Heart Boxes, and definitely plan to buy more. 8) Do you prefer to help in a farm for a summer job or cleaning schools? Not a farm, too dirty. But I wouldn't do any summer job because I'm lazy. :3 9) Do you prefer to get a good quality phone or Legos with the same price? Are you asking me, a huge TFOL?! LEGO!!! 10) Do you prefer a banana and strawberry smoothie or a apple and watermelon one? I am probably strange, but I don't like watermelons. Every time I tried it I felt a bit sick... And I don't like it anyway. So the strawberry banana. Yum!!! 11) Were you in a Lego store? If yes, what kind of stuffs do you bought? If not, why? No, because in Czech Republic isn't any. But when I'll be returning from... your state, we'll gonna go to LEGO Store in Nuremberg!!! Can't wait. 12) Do you prefer: having long and uncool holidays or short and super cool holidays? I think every holiday is cool, so I can't really say xD. And longer is better!!! 13) What's your favourite game? (Monopoly, marbles game…) We don't usually play "table games", so IDK. My Questions # Your favourite LEGO minidoll? Why? # When do you usually go out? # What's your least favourite candy and why? # Your favourite tissues brand? xD # How much LEGO sets do you have? # Any LEGO set you dislike? Why? # What is your favourite drink? # What's your fashion style? # What is your most favourite LEGO brick and why? # Does pineapple belong on pizza? # How would look your ideal house? # What's your most favourite thing in your house and why? # Where is your pet? :,D People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged recently that much... hopefully xD. * Crystal * Fiona * Lunadragongirl Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag